Dean Ride
by Boryskar
Summary: Pewnego dnia Dean Winchester wyszedł z Bunkra i nie wrócił. Dwanaście miesięcy później, Dean Ride poszukuje swojego gniazda i brata, który pomoże mu odzyskać to, co odebrali Ludzie w Białych Kitlach. Dla pewności daję T. Inspirowane bardziej filmem, niż książką, ale nie było odpowiedniego znacznika w filmach.
1. Dwanaście miesięcy

Hej! To moja druga historia pisana w oparciu o Supernatural, ale pierwsza, jeżeli chodzi o Maximum Ride :D Jak w streszczeniu, oparte bardziej o film, niż książkę, ale w filmach nie znalazłam odpowiedniego znacznika (jak jest, to mi powiedzcie. Albo zabijcie, nie wiem). Osobiście, bardzo serdecznie zapraszam do czytania, komentowania, wytykania błędów. Bo pewnie tu ich po sam czubek głowy. Miło by było, gdybyście zostawili coś po sobie ;) Ze swojej strony mogę jeszcze tylko dodać, że nic tutaj nie należy do mnie, oprócz czasu, który poświęciłam, by to powstało. I to tyle.

* * *

Pewnego dnia Dean Winchester wyszedł z Bunkra i nie wrócił. Nie pamiętał, jak to się stało, ktoś go ogłuszył, czy może uspał, ale w pamięć wryła mu się pobudka na zimnym, laboratoryjnym stole, gdy do jego ciała poprzyczepiane były różnego kalibru kroplówki zawierające przeróżne związki chemiczne, geny i tym podobne. I nawet, jeżeli pomieszczenie było dźwiękoszczelne, to nawet ono nie dawało rady wygłuszyć wrzasków kolejnego obiektu badań.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy leżał niemal bez czucia, obolały i w gorączce oraz czekał z utęsknieniem na nienadchodzącą Śmierć, zdał sobie sprawę, że tym razem jego Sammy mógł nie dać rady przybyć z odsieczą...

Kolejne dwa miesiące minęły pod znakiem apatii oraz zapoznawania się z nową rzeczywistością - Dean bowiem wiedział już, że był obiektem o niewiele znaczącym numerku, królikiem doświadczalnym, który próbowano uskrzydlić.

Ludzie w Białych Kitlach, jak ich nazywał, wciąż wierzyli w sukces eksperymentu "Anioł". Nazwa przywodziła mu na myśl Castiela - martwił się, czy w Bunkrze wszystko było w porządku i wciąż czekał na odsiecz.

Minęły cztery miesiące i Dean nie pamiętał nawet, że istniało coś takiego, jak Bunkier, a anioły kojarzyły się tylko z seriami wielogodzinnych zabiegów, pasami laboratoryjnego stołu i bólem. Przyzwyczaił się, że nigdy nie gaszono światła w pomieszczeniu, gdzie znajdowała się jego klatka.

Trzydzieści pięć - sto jedenaście. Jego numerek identyfikacyjny, choć prościej byłoby zwracać się do niego po imieniu.

Dean nie bał się tego, co mu robili, bo do tego przywyknął. Igły i skalpele, elektrody nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Przerażały go coraz większe luki w pamięci, blaknące wspomnienia. Zapominał powoli, jak wyglądały twarze zmarłych rodziców, że gdzieś tam pewnie szukał go brat Sam i przyjaciel Castiel, kimkolwiek byli. A co, jeżeli młodszy brat też tracił nadzieję? Co, jeśli przestał szukać?

Siódmego miesiąca Dean'owi przybyły dwie wielkie, pionowe szramy na plecach, przez które z okrutnym bólem wyrosły wielkie, czarnokremowe skrzydła. Naukowcy osiągnęli swój cel, jednak kto byłby na tyle głupi, by wypuszczać obiekt badawczy z klatki...?

Eksperyment "Anioł" to coś, co Ludzie w Białych Kitlach chcieli zabrać ze sobą do grobów. Pozostawały badania, ewentualnie jakieś modyfikacje w obecnym kodzie genetycznym numeru trzydzieści pięć - sto jedenaście.

Miesiąca dziesiątego, Dean, z poprzedniego życia mając jedynie naszyjnik, tatuaż i strzępki wspomnień, podjął próbę ucieczki. Nie pamiętał, że bał się latać. Serce waliło mu młotem, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie do końca wiedział, gdzie miał lecieć. Wymykał się na oślep korytarzykami, podlatywał kilka, kilkanaście metrów, gdy miał taką możliwość.

Ale wysłano po niego Likwidatorów i zanim zdążył wydostać się ze Szkoły, wylądował ponownie w swojej klatce. Ogłuszony przez dźwięki o przeraźliwie wysokiej częstotliwości, obolały po próbie walki ze specjalnie wyszkolonymi jednostkami potworów w "ludzkiej" skórze. Wtedy odkryto, że Dean miał zdolność przewidywania do dziesięciu sekund najbliższej przyszłości. Nie obyło się bez dodatkowych, bardzo bolesnych badań, które zapadły mu w pamięć tak samo jak inne, wypierając więcej wspomnień.

Miesiąca dwunastego, kiedy prowadzono go na kolejną serię, kątem oka zauważył dziewczynkę, którą poddawano jakiemuś eksperymentowi. Co jakiś czas krzyczała z bólu, a Dean'owi krajało się serce. Jednak nie mógł zrobić nic. Nie wierzył w to, że ze Szkoły można było się wydostać.

Zdanie zmienił, kiedy pewnej nocy dwunastego miesiąca usłyszał wybuchy.

Zerwał się niczym poparzony, kiedy zobaczył postać przy swojej klatce. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, było dosyć ciemno, a mimo to wyraźnie widział nastoletnią sylwetkę, która otwierała jego małe więzienie za pomocą karty z chipem. Odruchowo cofnął się bliżej kraty, niepewien, czego mógł się spodziewać po swoim "wybawcy". Może to Likwidator? Przed oczami stanęły mu strzępki wspomnień - moment, w którym wynosił brata z płonącego domu. A potem mgliste urywki z życia poza klatką.

\- Nie zostawimy cię tak, jesteś po części jednym z nas. - usłyszał Dean. - Szybko, nie mamy całej nocy! Reszta na nas czeka, musimy uciekać. Eksperyment zakończony.

Dean nie wiedział, co popchnęło go do tego, by wstać i boso wybiec z klatki, za jasną blondynką w czarnej, wyciętej po bokach bluzie z kapturem.

\- Masz skrzydła? - zapytała tylko, łapiąc Dean'a za rękę.

Szatyn przytaknął, nie przestając dotrzymywać kroku nieznajomej. Zdawało się, że nie pierwszy raz przemierzała te korytarze, tamtej nocy w mroczniejszym, nieznanym mężczyźnie wydaniu. Zrujnowane laboratoria tworzyły scenerię wyjętą prosto z horrorów, które szatyn zdawał się skądś kojarzyć - pamiętał, że walczył kiedyś z czymś ciemnym, złym, ale co to było?

Na pewno nic, o czym można by mówić głośno.

Podobnie ubranych do nieznajomej było jeszcze pięć osób, które napotkali przy wielkiej wyrwie w ścianie oddzielającej wnętrze Szkoły od pustkowia. Dean natychmiast rozpoznał tę dziewczynkę, którą widział poprzedniego dnia, bowiem była ubrana podobnie do niego - jej ubrania były odpowiednio dopasowane do jej postury.

\- Kim on jest, Max? - zapytał pewien chłopak, rozglądając się wokoło.

\- Jednym z nas, Iggy. A teraz uciekamy. - zarządziła Max, jak domyślał się Dean. - Dasz radę lecieć? - zapytała blondynka, patrząc na niedawny obiekt badawczy. - Fang, bierz Angel. - dodała.

\- Myślę, że nie mam innego wyjścia. - odpowiedział Dean, zdejmując białą koszulkę.

Chwila bólu była zapłatą za pokazanie czarnokremowych skrzydeł. W żyłach Dean'a buzowała adrenalina, z którą mógłby okrążyć świat bez zatrzymywania się.

\- Lecimy. - mruknął Fang, nieufnie mierząc wzrokiem Dean'a, który w ręku trzymał swoją koszulkę. Prychnięciem skwitował fakt nieco niezbyt dyskretnego gapienia się Max na klatkę piersiową nieznajomego, a było na co popatrzeć.

Nagle pojawiło się jeszcze pięć rozmaitych par skrzydeł, zaś dziewczynka, która ich nie rozwinęła, podniesiona została przez Fang'a. I wszyscy odlecieli jak najszybciej, kierując się za jasną blondynką ku jakiemukolwiek schronieniu. Wtedy Dean po raz pierwszy od dwunastu miesięcy posmakował wolności, zaś zimne, nocne powietrze ostudzało gotujące się w nim emocje. Z jego bladej twarzy nie schodził uśmiech.

Nieprzyzwyczajony jednak do dalekich podróży, szczególnie o własnych skrzydłach, Dean męczył się w miarę opadania adrenaliny. Był bezpieczny wszędzie poza Szkołą, tam, gdzie nie było Likwidatorów - i wierzył nawet, że już więcej żaden z nich nie stanie na jego drodze. Z ulgą przyjął zarządzenie przez Fang'a postoju w celu regeneracji sił. Nie wiedział, ile przebyli, ale zostawili przeklęte laboratorium daleko za sobą. Był już ranek, słońce mieli za sobą. Oświetlało im drogę.

Lądowanie było w praktyce wiele trudniejsze, niż poderwanie się do góry. Dean, podlatując po kilka, kilkanaście metrów przy próbie ucieczki, nie musiał się za bardzo martwić amortyzacją. Tym razem jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to może nie być takie łatwe, jak w teorii. Z zazdrością spojrzał na Max, która zwinnie zniżyła swój lot i zgrabnie wylądowała na trawie. Spróbował zrobić to samo, jednak z marnyn skutkiem.

\- Och, sukinsyn! - wrzasnął Dean, ledwie omijając drzewo. Złożył czarnokremowe skrzydła, po czym przekoziołkował się jeszcze kilka metrów dalej.

Lądowanie było czymś, nad czym na pewno musiał popracować.

\- Wszyscy cali? - ktoś zapytał.

Chyba nie tylko on musiał wziąć się za naukę poprawnego lądowania.

\- Gazownik się obtłukł, a ten z labo? - usłyszał głos Max.

\- Chyba jestem cały. - odparł Dean.

Mężczyzna zebrał się z ziemi, chwilę później podszedł bliżej tajemniczej szóstki. Zauważył kilka zadrapań na twarzy Angel, jak się domyślał, potem Max zwróciła się do trzeciej dziewczyny, nazywając ją Nudge.

\- Schowaj skrzydła. - powiedział Fang. - Wystarczy nam wrażeń. I, kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

Dean odwrócił się kiedy tylko pojął, że to było do niego. Posłusznie schował skrzydła, które zniknęły po chwili w jego plecach, a on narzucił na siebie koszulkę.

\- Jestem trzydzieści pi... znaczy, nazywam się Dean. - spuścił głowę, wstydząc się tego, że zamiast imienia zaczynał od numeru identyfikacyjnego.

\- Nie urodziłeś się w Szkole. - zauważył Fang.

\- Nie... ktoś mnie porwał, nie pamiętam gdzie, jak... Wczoraj Ludzie w Białym Kitlu powiedzieli, że minął dokładnie rok od rozpoczęcia badań na mnie... - zaczął tłumaczyć Dean. - Odebrali mi wspomnienia... z poprzedniego życia mam tylko jakieś strzępy, urywki, ten naszyjnik i tatuaż. Wiem tylko, że mam brata, nazywa się Sam. Muszę go znaleźć...

\- Być może pomoże ci odzyskać część dawnego życia. - mruknął Gazownik. - Szkoła posunęła się do porwań i testów na ludziach, którzy mają rodziny. To szczyt wszystkiego.

\- Nie zostawimy cię tak, Dean. - pokręciła głową Max. - Jesteś jednym z nas, co nie? - Dean z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że inni skinęli głowami, nawet Fang. - Pamiętasz cokolwiek więcej z poprzedniego życia, nazwisko? Twój brat musi mieć takie samo.

\- Nie pamiętam nawet tego. - posmutniał Dean. - Nie pamiętam własnego nazwiska. - odwrócił wzrok.

Zapadła cisza. Fang zastanawiał się nad czymś, Nudge stała przy trzecim chłopaku - Iggy'm. Gazownik tłumaczył coś Angel, siedząc z nią na ziemi. I tylko Max patrzyła na Dean'a.

\- Od dzisiaj, póki nie znajdziesz brata i nie poznasz swojego nazwiska, nazywasz się Dean Ride. Jesteś jednym z nas, witaj więc w rodzinie. - odezwał się Fang.


	2. Bez słowa?

Bezsenna noc spędzona w łóżku wynajętego pokoju w motelu. Nakryty kołdrą po sam czubek głowy powtarzał  
w myślach - jak mantrę - kilka słów.

Ride. Sam. Znaleźć dom. Mój dom.

Dean przekręcił się na brzuch, kiedy rany na plecach zaczęły piec. W łóżku po lewej przez sen mamrotał Iggy, po prawej w najlepsze chrapał Gazownik. Widział niewyraźną sylwetkę Fang'a, siedział na parapecie i patrzył. Na co? Nie wiedział.

I wtedy do Dean'a dotarło, że leżał na łóżku, a nie blaszanej podłodze swojej klatki. Przykrywała go kołdra, a nie kawałek śmierdzącej środkami do dezynfekcji szmaty. Nie groziły mu igły, elektrody, eksperymenty... Pozostawały przykre wspomnienia i luki w pamięci z życia sprzed klatki.

Gniazdo. Maximum gniazdem nazywała każde miejsce postoju. Dean tym mianem chciał określić prawdziwy dom, który opuścił i do którego nie wrócił przez szaleńców. Za oknem szarzało. Fang położył się obok Iggy'ego.

Nad ranem Dean zamknął oczy, a jego ostatnią myślą przed snem było to, czy jego brat jeszcze go szukał.

W końcu, on opuścił swoje gniazdo rok temu. Prawdopodobnie bez słowa.

* * *

\- Musimy znaleźć jakieś lokum na dłużej.

Dean poruszył się nieznacznie, słysząc głosy. Z początku nie rozpoznał ich, ale nasłuchiwał dalej. Potem przypomniał sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia. Epizod Szkoły był już za nim.

\- Wynajmiemy coś? Nie mamy tyle kasy. - powiedział Iggy.

Dean powoli podniósł się na łóżku. Cała szóstka siedziała przy stole w centralnej części motelowego pokoju. Iggy patrzył tępo przed siebie, Fang zakreślał coś pisakiem na kartce papieru z odstającymi rogami. Mapa, pomyślał Dean.

\- Śpiąca Królewna wstała? - zapytał Iggy, którego uwagę zwróciło skrzypienie łóżka najnowszego członka rodziny.

\- Chyba tak. - mruknął Dean, przecierając oczy.

\- Ubrania masz na szafce przy łóżku. Nudge nie mogła przeboleć tych laboratoryjnych szmat. - powiedziała Max.

Dean spojrzał na szafkę przy swoim łóżku - rzeczywiście, komplet ubrań w ciemnych kolorach. A potem rzucił wzrokiem na te, w których uciekał ze Szkoły. Białe, wybrudzone w trawie, błocie, z rozcięciami po spotkaniu  
z krzewami, drzewami.

\- To dla mnie? - zapytał Dean. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko to było tylko projekcją jego udręczonej wyobraźni.

\- Na mnie za duże. - odparła blondynka.

Szatyn chwycił za ubrania, wzrokiem poszukując drzwi do łazienki. Jeśli Dean miałby być szczery, to miał takie wrażenie, że kiedyś był w podobnym miejscu.

\- Łazienka z lewej. - poinformował Gazownik.

\- Dzięki. - powiedział Dean.

I już go nie było.

Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem wcześniej miał dość siły, by wziąć jeszcze prysznic - co z tego, że potem nie spał? Zmęczenie niemal posyłało go wtedy w poziom, przerażenie natomiast chciało wyszarpać serce, łomocząc nim jak szalone. Kiedy Dean zamknął się w łazience od środka, powoli zsunął się plecami po kafelkach. Był wolny. Eksperyment zakończony. Dlaczego wciąż spoglądał w tył, przypominając ból, który go dopadł? Czemu jego mózg nie mógł tego wyprzeć razem ze wspomnieniami, które były mu tak bardzo drogie? To byłoby lepsze, niż rozpamiętywanie doznanych krzywd.

W końcu przebrał się - strój Dean'a w zasadzie nie różnił się od ubioru reszty. Odcienie szarości, czerń, ciemny błękit. Powycinana po bokach bluza bez rękawów, proste spodnie. Bielizna, rękawiczki bez palców i nieśmiertelnik.

"Ride"

\- Dean Ride. - wyszeptał, kiedy przeczytał grawer na nieśmiertelniku. - Jak nazywałem się wcześniej?

Przez chwilę Dean zastanawiał się, jak Nudge dobrała do niego to wszystko - nawet buty pasowały, czarne, sznurowane, ciężkie. Ale wygodne. Przy lewej rękawiczce miał czarnokremowe pióro.

To moje pióro? Zapytał sam siebie.

Po chwili zrozumiał, dlaczego ci, którzy pomagali mu uciec, nosili koszulki bez rękawów, bluzy z wycięciami, i taką samą dali jemu. Chodziło o skrzydła, możliwość ucieczki i szybkiego ich rozłożenia. Osłonić się, stworzyć tarczę. Ochronić kogoś. Uratować...

Syknął w nagłym przypływie bólu, kiedy powróciło do niego wspomnienie - mgliste, ale było. Postać przylepiona do sufitu. Ktoś na łóżku, wrzeszczał! Rzucił się po niego, wołającego "Jess". Dean przypomniał sobie. Zamknął oczy, zacisnął powieki.

Wtedy, z tego pokoju wyciągał swojego brata. Otworzył powoli oczy, rozejrzał się wokoło. Wciąż był w łazience.

Odblokował drzwi, powoli wyszedł. Białe, zniszczone ubrania wrzucił do kosza. Swój naszyjnik wyjął spod bluzy.

\- Czas zostawić to za sobą. - powiedział tak, by nie usłyszał go nikt prócz niego.

Śniadanie stało na stole, gdy Dean powrócił do reszty grupy. Max sprzedała Fang'owi kuksańca, kiedy ten sięgnął po kanapkę, uprzednio coś komentując. Gazownik roześmiał się i pod nieuwagę Nudge podpił soku z jej szklanki. Angel przypatrywała się Dean'owi, który nie do końca wiedział, gdzie i czy powinien się dosiąść.

\- Nie patrz, tylko siadaj. - powiedziała Max. - Iggy i Fang zaraz wszystkie sprzątną.

* * *

Siedział na parapecie, tępo patrząc przez okno. Czuł ścisk w żołądku, skręcało go z nerwów. A co, jeżeli Szkoła nie miała zamiaru odpuścić? Czy Likwidatorzy byli na ich tropie, znaleźli jakieś wskazówki co do miejsca pobytu swoich obiektów badawczych? Dean aż wzdrygnął się, wręcz podskoczył na samo wspomnienie katuszy pierwszych miesięcy. Nie to, że następne były lepsze, po prostu przyzwyczaił się. Potem to wszystko stało się makabryczną wręcz rutyną.

Za chwilę ktoś wejdzie, odezwał się cichy głosik w głowie Dean'a.

I nie mylił się. Drzwi uchyliły się ze skrzypnięciem, przez nie zajrzała Max, a z nią Angel.

\- Gdzie reszta? - zapytała cicho blondynka, wchodząc do środka.

\- Fang poszedł po jakieś zapasy, a Gazownik i Iggy... nie mam pojęcia. - odpowiedział Dean, zeskakując na ziemię.

\- Aha... nie przeszkadzamy? - dopytała tylko Max.

\- Nie, skąd! Ja tylko... tylko patrzyłem przez okno.

"Bo boję się, że Likwidatorzy po mnie przyjdą. I po was."

\- Nie przyjdą. - powiedziała nagle Angel, patrząc na mężczyznę.

\- Kto nie przyjdzie? - spytała Max, z zaskoczeniem spoglądając na siostrę Gazownika.

\- Dean boi się, że Likwidatorzy znowu przyjdą. Ale nie przyjdą, bo Ari nie żyje. Prawda, Maximum? - odpowiedziała Angel.

Nikt nic nie powiedział. Ciszę przerywało szwankujące radio i brzęcząca lodówka. Dean spuścił wzrok, spojrzał  
w stronę okna, a potem na Maximum i Angel.

\- Ja też się boję. Ale Ari nie żyje, to fakt. Jednak wciąż nie wiadomo, czego można się spodziewać po Szkole. - przemogła się w końcu Max. - Skoro w twoim przypadku, i Angel, posunęli się do porwania..

\- Muszę znaleźć mojego brata. Chcę wiedzieć, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, czy może i jego ktoś nie skrzywdził... I chciałbym, by pomógł mi odzyskać chociaż część dawnego życia. - powiedział Dean. - Nie wiem, gdzie szukać, czego, jak... Minął w końcu rok. W głowie mam czarną dziurę.

\- A ten naszyjnik?

\- Wiem, że dostałem go od Sammy'ego. I tylko tyle.

\- Chcesz szukać brata. Czyli niedługo opuścisz nasze gniazdo. - powiedziała Max.

\- Jeżeli wam to nie przeszkadza, chcę zebrać siły. Zapowiada się długa podróż.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz nam. Jesteś zawsze mile widziany w naszym gnieździe. - uśmiechnęła się Maximum. - Odlecisz, gdy przyjdzie na to czas.

I wtedy Dean zrozumiał, że oni nie nazywali gniazdem miejsca, w którym byli, tylko to, co tworzyli razem. Byli rodziną. Może nie łączyły ich żadne więzy krwi, ale czy to krew definiowała rodzinę? Ponownie spojrzał na swój naszyjnik.

\- Dziękuję. - powiedział Dean, dotykając medalionu.

Max i Angel wyszły, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Szatyn natomiast przygryzł wargę, wyjrzał przez okno - popołudniowe słońce oświetlało zagajnik, przy którym znajdował się motel. Skądś znał ten widok...

Nagle powróciło do niego wspomnienie. Stał wtedy dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, może krok bliżej? I nie był sam, choć nie widział nikogo więcej. Słońce powoli zachodziło, przypomniał sobie głośne tykanie zegara. Czyjś głos, taki znajomy! Był tam, tak bardzo chciał sie w tamtą stronę odwrócić!

\- Pójdziemy po zmroku do tego lasu. Gdzieś tam muszą być jego szczątki, przynajmniej na to wskazuje.

Ból głowy był mocny, bardzo. Nie umiał powstrzymać cichego jęku, automatycznie zacisnął powieki, ręce powędrowały w górę. Skulił się, palce wczepił we włosy. Przysiadł między szafką nocną przy łóżku Fang'a a ścianą. Niewiele brakowało, by zaczął wrzeszczeć z bólu, był potworny! Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ktoś próbował go podnieść na nogi.

Bieg przez ciemny las, to była ucieczka? Kogoś ciągnął za rękę i wtedy odwrócił na chwilę wzrok, by zobaczyć, czy potwór dalej ich gonił. Widział przerażone oczy, źrenice tak szerokie, że nie było widać zielonych tęczówek.

\- Dean!

\- Sam... biegniemy! Jeszcze trochę...

\- Dean, przed nami!

To zapaliło w głowie Dean'a czerwoną lampkę. Niemal się wywrócił, nagle hamując. A Sam nie mylił się, krzycząc "przed nami!". Bo z ziemi nagle wyrósł postawny, wielki i podobny do wilka demon, szczerząc kły. Raptem miał pięć kroków do rodzeństwa... Złote ślepia zdawały się już same pożerać obu mężczyzn. Zębiska rozszarpałyby ich ciała  
w mgnieniu oka. Co jeszcze trzymało potwora przed atakiem?

\- Dean!

\- Sammy...

Kolejny przebłysk - odgłos tłuczenia szkła, latające wszędzie odłamki. Opadające powoli pióra z trzepoczących skrzydeł, okrzyki zaskoczenia. Ból powoli odpływał, a potem przypływał. I jeszcze raz, błysk, pisk niemal rozsadzał bębenki. Wczepił się mocniej palcami we włosy.

Odgłos wystrzału, ale nikt jeszcze nie strzelił.

Jeszcze.

\- Dean, do cholery! Co z tobą!?

\- Ktoś strzeli! Z dala od okna, padnij! - powiedział w panice Dean, osuwając się na ziemię.

\- Co on...? Ej! - Gazownikowi przerwał odgłos wystrzału, potem brzęk szkła. Jak jeden mąż, pozostali padli na ziemię.

Kula wbiła się w materac za Iggy'm. Następna zbiła lampę, jeszcze dwie uderzyły w karnisz. I cisza. Pisk opon, ktoś odjeżdżał w popłochu.

\- Wszyscy cali!? - zapytał tylko Fang, jako pierwszy zbierając się z podłogi.

Dean z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że ból całkowicie minął. Otworzył powoli oczy, podniósł się na łokciach. Obmiótł wzrokiem cały pokój, kawałki szkła odbijające promienie słoneczne. Dziury po kulach były wyraźne. Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem, wpadła przez nie Maximum, naprędce zebrała całą czwórkę z pokoju. Wszyscy chwycili to, co mieli  
i nikt nie sprawdzał, czy może czegoś nie zapomniał.

\- Musimy uciekać. - tyle wyjaśniła Max, ciągnąc za sobą Gniazdo.

* * *

\- To nie byli Likwidatorzy. Oni nie uciekają, jeżeli się nie upewnią, że zabili. - powiedział Iggy.

\- Ktoś wiedział, ilu nas było w tym pokoju. - dodał Dean.

Cała siódemka była w samym środku lasu, kilkanaście ładnych kilometrów od motelu, który opuścili w popłochu. Ostatnie, czego chcieli, to przesłuchanie, dochodzenie i ciąganie przez policję, nie mając stosownych dokumentów. Dean oparł się plecami o drzewo, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że ktoś będzie strzelał? - zapytał Fang, z podejrzliwością spoglądając na Dean'a, który nie kwapił się do schowania skrzydeł. Ostatecznie jednak to zrobił, odwzajemniając spojrzenie.

\- Mam zdolność pozwalającą mi przewidzieć do dziesięciu sekund najbliższej przyszłości. Włączy się, to dobrze,  
a jak nie, to drugie dobrze. Głowa nie boli. - wytłumaczył zielonooki. - Do dziewczyn nie strzelał nikt? - zapytał.

\- Nikt. - pokręciła głową Max.

\- Więc celem był któryś z was. - wywnioskowała Nudge. - Ale dlaczego?

\- Bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, że chodziło o mnie. - powiedział Dean.

Fang i Max spojrzeli z niedowierzaniem na niego, jakoby ten twierdził, że był przybyszem z obcej planety.

\- Jak to? - spytał Gazownik.

\- Być może chodzi o jakiś epizod z mojej przeszłości. - wzruszył ramionami Dean. - To tylko mnie utwierdza  
w przekonaniu, że muszę ruszać jak najszybciej.

\- Mówiłeś... - zaczęła Max.

\- Mówiłem. Ale jeżeli tym sukinsynom chodziło o mnie, to ze mną nie jesteście bezpieczni. - ciągnął Dean. - Chcę wrócić w tamto miejsce, do tego zagajnika. Kojarzy mi się z czymś.

\- Teraz? - zapytał Iggy.

\- Potem. Być może wrócą by sprawdzić, czy trafili.

* * *

Nad ranem przyszedł czas na pożegnanie. Nikt nie spał, nie mógł. Jedynie Angel leżała na kocu zwiniętym z motelu, kiedy Max pomagała Dean'owi w przygotowaniach do podróży. Oddała mu swoją torbę, którą przerzucił przez ramię. Ubrania na przebranie, zapasy na kilka dni, trochę kasy wyciągniętej wcześniej z konta niejakiej Maxine Rider - może  
i taka kiedyś istniała?

Dean'a dziwiła pomoc okazana mu ze strony Gniazda. Nawet Fang mu pomagał, choć z początku podchodził do niego z rezerwą, mimo powitania w "rodzinie". Co nie raz Dean zapierał się rękoma i nogami, że nie trzeba, że starczy.

\- Podziękujesz potem. - odparła Max, finalnie zapinając torbę.

Wszyscy byli już wokół niego, gotowi na pożegnanie. Nudge popłynęła łezka, Gazownik niemalże udusił Dean'a, Max przytuliła go po przyjacielsku. Z Fang'iem wymienił uścisk dłoni, Iggy poklepał natomiast po ramieniu. Angel patrzyła na niego z pewnej odległości. Potem podeszła bliżej, wręczając mu brelok z sześcioma różnymi piórami.

\- Gdziekolwiek będziesz, pamiętaj, że zawsze jesteś mile widziany w naszym Gnieździe. - powiedziała Angel.

Dean nie powiedział nic. Po prostu przytulił dziewczynkę, mocno. I podniósł się. Po raz ostatni spojrzał na twarze tych, którzy wyciągnęli go z piekła na ziemi. Brelok z piórami przypiął do swojej rękawiczki, obok swojego.

\- Dziękuję wam. Za wszystko. - powiedział.

A po chwili rozłożył swoje skrzydła i odleciał. Tym razem był pewien, że nie odszedł bez słowa.


	3. Niech to minie

_Hej! Od razu przepraszam, że tak długo zwlekałam z wstawieniem tego "rozdziału" - heh, ale szczerze mówiąc, to jest temat na inne opowiadanie! Także, wracam z trzecim rozdziałem, zapraszam do czytania, no i fajnie by było, gdybyście zostawili coś po sobie._

Miłego czytania!

* * *

– Pierwsze koty za płoty. – prychnął Dean, rozmasowując bolące ramię.

Musiał przyznać, że ten wypadek był dosyć... niefortunny, chociażby dlatego, że zaledwie dwa metry nad ziemią, kiedy lądowanie szło mu wręcz wyśmienicie, na jego drodze pojawiła się przypadkowa wrona, niwecząc plany Ride'a. Czarny ptak wyszedł z tego bez szwanku, czego nie mógł o sobie powiedzieć Dean. W lewym skrzydle pojawiło się bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby ktoś próbował układać jego pióra w odwrotnym kierunku, niż powinny być.

– Już chyba wiem, dlaczego zwierzaki nie lubią głaskania pod włos. – mruknął, przysiadając na ziemi.

Przeklinając nieszczęsną wronę, zielonooki zabrał się za układanie swoich zmierzwionych piór. Brelok raczej mu nie pomagał, więc postanowił przypiąć go do torby. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że nie miał jej już przewieszonej przez ramię, a leżała kilka metrów dalej, z połową jej zawartości na wierzchu. Cudnie, pomyślał Dean. Zebrał się z ledwością z trawy, kilka razy załopotał skrzydłami z nadzieją, że jednak piórka ułożą się same.

– Cholera, w co ja wierzę... – pokręcił głową.

Złożenie skrzydeł nie wchodziło w grę, tak jak ich schowanie. Ale tutaj są pewnie mrówki i zaraz mi wszystko oblezą, pomyślał. Rad, nie rad, przykucnął ze skrzydłami w pół rozłożonymi, zaczął zbierać swój ekwipunek. Schodki zaczęły się w chwili, kiedy torba była pełna, ale musiał gdzieś schować dodatkową bluzę i ciastka, noce były chłodne, a powietrzem się nie żywił.

– Jak ona to wszystko upchnęła!? Boże kochany... - mówił pod nosem, zaczepiając brelok do torby.

Klik. Ktoś za jego plecami odbezpieczył broń. Dean zastygł w bezruchu, zrobiło mu się ciepło w przeciągu ułamka sekundy. Palce zacisnął na bluzie, nie do końca pewien, czy dobrym pomysłem byłoby odwrócenie się i upewnienie, czy przypadkiem nie spełnił się jego koszmar, a za swoimi plecami miał Likwidatora.

– Aniołek, widzę, plasnął ryjem o ziemię. Bolało?

Dean wciąż milczał, decydując się spojrzeć na swojego, być może, oprawcę.

– Więcej was chyba matka nie miała, co? No, dalej, odwracaj się! Kolejny skrzydlaty skurczybyk w tym miesiącu. Czym ty, do cholery jesteś?

Skrzydlaty mężczyzna posłusznie odwrócił się w stronę właściciela bardzo nieprzyjemnego głosu. Oczy Deana zrobiły się jeszcze szersze niż wcześniej, kiedy w dłoniach nieznajomego zobaczył strzelbę, wymierzoną centralnie w jego głowę. Poczuł, jakby coś go trzymało, nie pozwalając ruszyć się z miejsca chociażby na krok. Chciał się ratować, wzbić, uciec, ale wtedy padłby strzał.

Martwy, nie miał żadnych szans na odnalezienie brata i odzyskanie chociażby namiastki dawnego życia.

– N-nie chcę z tobą walczyć. – powiedział Dean, unosząc ręce tak, by napastnik widział, że nie był uzbrojony. – Chcę stąd odlecieć.

– A potem ja mam się zajmować tym bajzlem, który zostawisz za sobą? A nie ma mowy, ty pomiocie piekielny! – odparł mężczyzna.

Dean przełknął ślinę. Nie miał szans w tej nierównej walce. Jedynym rozwiązaniem było poddać się i zdać na łaskę, albo niełaskę oponenta. Zlustrował go od stóp do głów - facet koło czterdziestki, w kraciastej koszuli pod rozpiętą, skórzaną kurtką z zamkami, nogawki jasnych dżinsów wetknięte w czarne, ciężkie buciory. Głowę osłaniała czapka z daszkiem, a brązowe oczy pałały wręcz z nienawiści.

– Jesteś wendigo? Za ładna buźka. I skrzydełka... Co to za mać demoniczna cię miała? – kontynuował. - Shapeshifter, skinwalker? Jakby zobaczyły takiego jednego ze skrzydełkami, to by raczej problemu nie miały!

– Proszę, pozwól mi odejść. – powiedział Dean. – Nie jestem żadnym wendigo, nawet nie wiem, co to jest ten skin... walker.

– A kto by mi kazał cię wolno puszczać? Było się zastanowić przed wypełźnięciem ze swojej nory! – krzyknął nagle nieznajomy, wciąż mierząc z broni.

Dean miał trzy sekundy na podniesienie torby i uchylenie sie przed strzałem, przynajmniej tak podpowiadał mu rozum, zaalarmowany przez zdolność przewidywania. Potem mogło być wiele gorzej. Naprędce poderwał się z miejsca, ciągnąc za sobą swój "dobytek".

Odgłos wystrzału wypłoszył połowę ptaków z tego zagajnika.

Pocisk utkwił w pniu drzewa, pięć centymetrów nad głową Deana. Kulił się na ziemi, przygotowując na dawkę bólu, mogącą być tą ostatnią. Ale nie nadchodził. Usiadł powoli, zasłaniając się czarnokremowymi skrzydłami.

– Christo. – usłyszał, kiedy mężczyzna ze strzelbą podszedł bliżej.

– Co?

– Christo! – powtórzył głośniej mężczyzna, brutalnie odsuwając prawe skrzydło.

Dean syknął z bólu i spojrzał na napastnika, próbując zrozumieć, co miał na myśli. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że się odsuwał, wciąż jednak mierzył z broni.

– Nie jesteś demonem. Człowiekiem raczej też nie. – mruknął. – Może jednak naprawdę anioł?

Anioł. Słowo, które w ułamku sekundy przypomniało mu Szkołę i wszystkie te dni eksperymentów, badań, upokorzeń. Powrócił ból, ale w tamtej chwili Dean nie miał czasu na rozdrapywanie ran. Miał nadzieję, że pozostaną mu po nich ledwie widoczne blizny. Nic więcej.

– Nie jestem aniołem. – pokręcił głową Dean, wstając na nogi. Opierał się plecami o drzewo, nogi drżały mu, jakby zrobione były z waty.

– No to czym ty jesteś?

Kolejny strzał. Mężczyzna w kurtce puścił swoją broń i padł bez czucia na trawę, jednak Dean nigdzie nie widział strzelca. Musiał uciekać, chować się.

Prędko! Adrenalina pozwoliła mu przezwyciężyć te chwilowe osłabienie.

Przerzucił torbę przez ramię, w biegu próbując chociaż trochę poprawić jeszcze bardziej zmierzwione pióra. Rozległ się kolejny strzał, kula wbiła się w drzewo za Deanem. Wchodził w coraz większe krzaczory, drzew tylko przybywało.

Obejrzał się za siebie - wciąż czysto. A mimo to, Dean miał przeczucie, że nie był w tym zagajniku sam.

Schował się za drzewem, zdyszany. Serce waliło mu młotem, zlany potem nasłuchiwał kroków. Cisza.

– Już chyba wiem, o co chodziło Fangowi z tymi wrażeniami. – powiedział, próbując uspokoić oddech.

* * *

Nie było więcej żadnych strzałów, dlatego Dean postanowił iść dalej. Udało mu się doprowadzić skrzydła do porządku i schować je. Kierował się przeczuciem, nie bez powodu obudziło się w nim wspomnienie związane z tym miejscem. Mijał kolejne drzewa i krzewy z wrażeniem, jakby dosłownie chwilę wcześniej tam był.

Porośniętych mchem i chwastami szczątków obozowiska jednak jeszcze nie widział, co dla Deana było znakiem, że chyba nie błądził w kółko, robiąc bezsensowne okrążenia.

Co tutaj się stało? - zapytał sam siebie, podchodząc bliżej.

Brudne namioty były porozrywane, obrośnięte pnączami. Powietrze cięła zgnilizna. Ślady pazurów na drzewie.

Kolejny przebłysk. Ktoś wołał o pomoc. Za kimś pobiegł, a może to ktoś za nim? Nie wiedział kiedy, i coś go przewróciło, zaczęło ciągnąć... gdzieś. A potem kolejne wspomnienie, coś się paliło. Przyjemny trzask ogniska, czyjś śmiech. Pieczenie kiełbasek... To było tutaj? Nieśmiało podszedł bliżej, by się przyjrzeć opuszczonemu obozowisku. Zauważył wyblakłe opakowanie po cukierkach. Przykucnął przy nim, przyglądając się papierkowi. Były takie dobre...

"Chwila, to moje!", pomyślał. Pamiętał, że mimo jakiejś tam deklaracji, wybrał się z bratem na biwakowanie, które skończyło się bardzo szybko. Te ślady pazurów na drzewie przypominały mu coś.

– Wendigo. – szepnął.

Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że tamten mężczyzna powiedział to samo. Wendigo. Co to było? Dean nie do końca rozumiał znaczenie tego słowa, ale wiedział, że miało związek ze śladami na drzewach.

Musiało być tutaj bardzo niebezpiecznie. Dean stwierdził, że lepiej byłoby opuścić to miejsce - jedyne, co miał, to mgliste wspomnienie pobytu w tym miejscu, niewiele znaczący papierek i przeczucie, że coś tutaj było - i to mu się bardzo nie podobało. Odszedł stamtąd, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Wiatr szeleścił liśćmi, zaś na mech opadły dwa czarnokremowe pióra, gdy Dean, zauważywszy coś w rodzaju dziury w "dachu" tworzonym przez korony drzew, rozłożył skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze. Uznał, że wypadałoby zatrzymać się gdzieś, opracować plan działania. Latanie w nieskończoność nie było najlepszym pomysłem, bynajmniej skutecznym.

Chciał pozbierać do kupy skrawki wspomnień, tych sprzed Szkoły. Odzyskać chwile szczęścia i smutku, bo na pewno i takie się zdarzały, jeśli miałby się kierować tym, co mu pozostało. Tak właściwie, to gdzie był teraz? Nie zapytał o to nikogo, a Max na pewno by coś wiedziała. Mógł pomyśleć o tym wcześniej, cóż. Teraz był zdany na siebie, ale miał to przeczucie, że to nie był taki pierwszy przypadek w jego życiu.  
Dean uznał, że będzie leciał przed siebie - dopóki nie zobaczy jakiegoś miasteczka. Wtedy wyląduje, nie chcąc wzbudzić sensacji swoją osobą, a tym bardziej skrzydłami. Zatrzyma się w jakimś motelu, coś zje, poszuka informacji. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu, jednak nie chciał robić postoju, bo dopiero co ruszył.

Dopiero? Właśnie przelatywał nad ogromnym jeziorem. Widok z lotu ptaka zapierał dech w piersi - na twarzy Deana zagościł piękny, szeroki uśmiech. Zniżył swój lot - i miał wtedy gdzieś, że ktoś mógłby go zobaczyć. Frunął dwa metry nad taflą wody, wyciągał w jej stronę swoje ręce, szczęśliwy niczym dziecko.

Zwrócono mu wolność, na nowo odkrywał piękno świata, o którym zapomniał.

Wzniósł się ponownie. Jego oczom ukazał się brzeg jeziora, i las, który musiał się kończyć prawdopodobnie kilometr dalej. Mógł dostrzec niewyraźne zabudowania - jakieś małe miasteczko. Bardzo dobrze, pomyślał Dean. Postanowił wylądować w lesie, oczywiście z nadzieją że nie natknie się na tego wendigo, czy może kolejnego mężczyznę ze strzelbą. Chociaż, lepsze to, niż zostać złapanym przez Likwidatorów.

Wypatrzył pomost, na którym stał jakiś mężczyzna. Był sam, miał brązowe, dłuższe włosy, przynajmniej tyle mógł powiedzieć w tamtej chwili Dean. Nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar pływać. Ubrany był w jasne dżinsy i ciemną kurtkę. I patrzył w jego stronę.  
– Szlag. - wyrwało się Deanowi, kiedy tylko zrozumiał, że został zauważony. Poczuł ścisk w żołądku, serce podeszło mu do gardła.

 _Jasna cholera, błagam, nie. Byle nie to.  
_ Z doświadczenia wiedział już, że nie zostanie najmilej przywitany przez ludzi, którzy zobaczą jego skrzydła. Musiał uciekać, i to prędko - ale gdzie? Zbliżał się do pomostu, a po chwili zostawił go za sobą. Odbił w prawo, z nadzieją, że nieznajomy daruje sobie poszukiwań skrzydlatego obiektu badawczego Szkoły. Nie oglądał się za siebie, nie było na to czasu. Ukryć się, prędko.

I nie wiedział, że ten mężczyzna z pomostu właśnie biegł w stronę samochodu, by wyciągnąć z niego plecak, a w nim broń.  
Dean zaczął szybować nad koronami iglastych drzew. Szukał dogodnego miejsca do lądowania, by w miarę możliwości nie obtłuc się niczym ulęgałka. Mimo raczej wczesnej pory, zdążył się najeść tyle strachu, że starczyło mu na resztę tygodnia, a co dopiero dnia.

Właśnie - jaki był dzień? Pora roku? Chyba późna wiosna, może wczesne lato?

Podchodził do lądowania, niedaleko miał gęstsze zarośla. Miał nadzieję ukryć się w nich. Zniżał powoli swój lot, delikatnie, szło mu wyśmienicie...

Huk wystrzału i ból promieniujący z prawego skrzydła, który wydusił z Deana wrzask. Gwałtownemu zderzeniu z ziemią towarzyszył głuchy łomot i kolejna dawka bólu, kiedy tylko zielonooki wylądował na postrzelonym skrzydle. Przed oczami tańczyły mu mroczki. Leżał na ziemi, bezbronny, w szoku i niezdolny do obrony. Czuł łzy, gorące. Ból, niemalże zabójczy.

 _Niech to minie, błagam._

Wrzasnął po raz kolejny. I nie dbał o to, że strzelec mógł go usłyszeć. Było mu już wszystko jedno. Niech go dobije.

Niech skończy, co zaczął.

Niech przestanie boleć.

Poczuł zimno swojego amuletu i metalowego nieśmiertelnika, mieszające się z kakofonią innych odczuć.

 _Jasna cholera, Dean. Nie poddawaj się! Do jasnej cholery, nie po to cię wydobywali z tego piekła, żebyś dwa dni później zdechł! Nie masz prawa się poddać! Oni się nie poddali mimo tylu lat, które spędzili... tam! Znajdź brata! Może on nie będzie do ciebie strzelał..._

Chwilę później, z ledwością przewrócił się na brzuch. Powoli wstał na nogi, podpierając się wszystkiego, co było w zasięgu jego rąk. Torbę przewiesił przez lewe ramię, prawe skrzydło ciągnęło się po ziemi, wygięte pod nienaturalnym kątem. Pióra w okolicach rany były pozlepiane od krwi.

Po mnie, przemknęło Deanowi przez myśl. Jednak postanowił ukryć się, przeczekać zagrożenie. Nie będzie szukał pomocy, skoro już drugi człowiek na wolności chciał go zabić. Poradzi sobie sam. Powoli ruszył, krzywiąc się z bólu. Dyszał ciężko. Wszystko bolało. Prawy bok, ręka, skrzydło najbardziej. Było mu niedobrze. Ale szedł dalej, choć ciężko było ignorować tak "głośne" protesty.

 _Nie dostanie mnie żywcem. Nikt._


End file.
